The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in a fixed roof part. The open roof construction includes a stationary part, a first panel for closing and at least partly opening a first portion of the roof opening and a second panel for at least closing a second portion of the roof opening. The first and second panel and/or the stationary part are provided with a seal to seal side edges of the first and second panels with respect to the fixed roof part. The first panel is movably supported by an operating mechanism guided in a guide rail of the stationary part extending along at least one longitudinal side of the roof opening. The operating mechanism includes a rear support member attached to the first panel and supporting the panel in its rear portion. The guide rail and operating mechanism is such that the rear support member is movable to an extent that it partly moves alongside the second panel when the first panel moves above the second panel. The rear support member is bent relatively far outwardly (creating a C-shaped rear support member) in order to pass between the seals of the rear panel and fixed roof. As the attachment of the rear support member to the panel cannot be positioned that far outwardly due to the use of a fixing screw, bending forces are introduced into the support jeopardizing stability thereof. Also the building height of the operating mechanism in the closed position of the front panel can increase due to such outward position of the rear support member.